Skyline
by Savilicious
Summary: 5 months. 5 months was all it took for the ultimate predator to squash humanity. 5 months was all it took for him to realize there was a way out. AU.


Day 1

* * *

"You want some of this?" The barely recognizable Naruto groans, and as I shake my head to tell him no his teeth chomp down, hard, against the already mutilated face of his prey.

"I'm thinking of going Vegan," I joke, and of course this is no time for a joke I mean.. look at us. I haven't eaten in weeks. For the few of us left, we failed. I can't remember much of my old life now, all I know is my name is Sasuke and I was an 18 year old who was about to start studying before this all.. came about. I know his name is Naruto, and the brown haired one is Kiba. I think we all knew each other, the pink haired girl insisted we did when she was around - although she did turn after us, and from what I have gathered the longer you have been, the less you can actually recall.

Naruto gives me a blank stare. He finished his meal with no sweat, and proceeds to waddle his way over. "Vegan?"

I would roll my eyes if I could, but one of the downsides of being one of the walking dead is; you can't do shit. My day in a nutshell is attempting to waddle around the streets in search for a meal for Naruto (Kiba and I literally sit there and watch that guy eat, he has a stomach on him that's for sure), and trying to find the promised land which is probably just a myth the bored dead made up. The promised land is supposed to be 3 and a half hours from here. It's secluded with a few samples of the anti-virus; what all of us are after. If it didn't hurt like a bitch to walk more than 5 minutes without taking a break, we'd probably be there by now. That's not the only problem, though.

The living reside there - and they have guns.

* * *

The first thing I wish I knew about being a Zombie is simple - it's exhausting. I have to waddle around and my legs aren't as flexible or strong as they used to be, so I don't get very far very quickly. I can't run. I can't climb, and my arms only have two motions now; out and in.

I swerve my way through what I can vividly remember as crowded streets. I now also appreciate the work of the community (you know the ones who clean up the litter and wash the pavements), because after what I think has been a measly 5 months since this all panned out; it's all a fucking mess. There are so many lost posters from when it all began - I imagine most of them were probably the first to turn, too. There are overturned cars and smashed glass all over, and all I can hear is that stupid.. annoying.. groan. That groan that we all do, though. It's practically Zombie trademark by now.

Anyway, my trip is to get food. The only reason any of us ever wander around this shit hole now at least. Hey. Is it surprising that we have cliques? You can tell who's in what just by walking past them. Over by that turned over car, the white Mercedes Benz, is probably the jocks. You can tell by the way that one has his broken back bent over the underside of the car, he's giving one of the cheerleaders (yeah, the one with her arm stuck in the air) the eyes (literally, he's handing her the eyes of probably his latest victim). If I had to label the idiots I hung out with, and myself included, I'd say we're the neutral group. Everyone likes us but not enough to hang out with us permanently. Which is good, I like it that way better.

The sky is a baron red. I don't miss the bright sun we used to have, not one bit. This one is like the older brother to the one we were used to before now. It's a little bit bigger, probably a bit older, and a hit with the ladies - they love the lighting it gives, or so I've heard. There's no such thing as real brightness anymore. It's just.. hazy. Foggy if you will. You see clouds once every now and then, but they're full of rain when they're around. Zombie's hate rain. I waddle past a KFC and what looks to be a noodle bar, I haven't been this far into town before-

"Hey, cutie." Ugh.

I turn my head slowly to the side to see three girls dressed in H&M and flower head bands - a fad that should have died out with the human population. I keep walking, this is probably why no one comes down here anymore. I hear their footsteps behind me, but they're slower than I am so I can get a better lead. There's nothing attractive about Zombie girls, but at least they can't run. That's one of the things my fan girls could do, and it seems I still shudder at the imagery.

One key thing I should probably mention about Zombie's before I get ahead of myself: only Zombie's can communicate with each other. To a human, the irritable groan of 'hey cutie' would have sounded like some death siren. An imitate groan that they all seem to think is 'I'm hungry let me feast on your head please'. It's not, it's a language, and it's one you know upon turning - unfortunately.

I can hear their voices from meters back, "come on baby, we won't bite!"

Ironic.

I'm walking faster now, and as much as this god damn hurts I can't keep the image of me slaughtering them out of my head - only if they get any closer, though. I walk past a shopping mall entrance sign and take that as my cue to exit, and as I step foot onto the demolished pavement I hear an unfamiliar yet refreshing scream.

"Get back!"

I follow the voice, and see a group of Zombie's surrounding a door which is slightly ajar. I squint my eyes to see a silhouette, and sure enough there's a girl and she's carrying a shot gun. Her aim is shaky but I'm sure if she talked herself into calming down before the three musketeers attempt to eat her she could shoot them.

"Oi!" I groan as I come into ear shot. The three Zombie's turn around and give me a blank stare similar to that of Naruto's. Fuck that guy right now.

"You want?" One of them offers me the girl, like she's some sort of sacrificial lamb. I shake my head, no.

"Vegan." I reiterate in the same way I had done for Naruto earlier. While the trio stare between themselves in utter confusion, I waddle in to where the girl is, but with an outstretched arm one of them stops me.

"What doing?" His broken english kills me internally. You fucking idiot.

"Food." I bring myself to his standard, and his eyes slowly move up and down my body as if scanning me for a threat level. Highest threat level achieved, they stumble back without a word.

"Yours." I nod to them, and I receive three synonymous nods in return. They leave. Fucking idiots.

I waddle over to the door as they leave, and I hear her human, ragged breath from behind the barrier between us right now. If Naruto or Kiba were here right now, she'd probably be dead meat. They aren't ones to let a meal go so willingly. She can hear my footsteps, I know this because she lets out a mighty howl, "no! don't come any closer."

I saved you. Show me some fucking gratitude, would you? I continue my journey to the door, and as scary as it is for her - it's just as scary for me. A girl with a shaky aim and a shot gun, vs. a Zombie? It might not end well. She pushes open the door, and I go to take a good look at her but before I can, the trio of idiots come back out of no where. I didn't expect this.

"Food!" One of them yells, and the other two begin chanting in unison.

"Hey!" The one who let me have their meal speaks up, "You slow eater. Move."

I shake my head, with my back to the girl (idiotic move, I know). I move closer to them to attempt at reasoning, "No."

They don't like that. They all move closer, waddling as fast as their stiff legs will take them. One pushes his arm out and from the sickening crack that comes after his movement, I can tell it's broken. I decide to break it more, I grab his arm with my fingers and use my in and out movements to pull his arm until it can't be pulled no more. His arm comes flying off and I stumble back, and the other two decide they want some too. I throw my head into the side of number two's face and rip a good, decent sized chunk out - while number three decides he's going to grab the girl from the side. He pulls her and I notice when she screams, her body falling into an uncomfortable lying position on the ridged floor.

"Food!" He screams in delight, and as I drop number two I kick number three square in the face. My legs still have motion, they're just stiff as hell.

The girl stares up at me, and I notice she's covered in blood. She's probably been trying to survive or hold out here for a little while now. I reach out with my arm, and open my fingers up to her. Grab, I will help you up. She looks at me in disgust, and I frown at the way her large blue eyes quiver in fear. I'm not going to hurt you.

"Are you going to eat me?" She asks.

"No, I'm going to get you somewhere safe." I reply, but as if she can understand me by any means. She flicks off my hand and hoists herself up. God I hope this good guy act dies soon like the rest of me.


End file.
